


Comfort

by polkaberry



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Chubby Kink, Feeding, Fluff, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkaberry/pseuds/polkaberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Steve remembers his mama's recipes and cooks them for Bucky because he remembers how much he loved her food?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Steve sat across the interrogation table from Bucky, blankly staring at him while trying to think of something to say when Bucky’s stomach rumbled. Steve looked down at Bucky’s stomach and felt his mouth twitch into a small smile; he realized a way to reconnect with Bucky on a familiar level.

*  
When Bucky was given the all clear to leave the SHIELD holding facility, he and his simple box of belongings moved into Steve’s floor at Avengers tower. Steve kept his distance while Bucky walked around the space. To stay out of the way, Steve made himself busy in the kitchen by putting a chicken noodle casserole together. He popped the glass dish into the oven and set the timer before getting to work on making salad, losing himself in the chopping and dicing. Steve came back to surroundings when he heard soft footsteps coming up behind him. He turned around to see Bucky gazing at the soft light coming through the window of the oven door.

“Hey, Bucky. Is everything okay?”

Bucky’s gaze slowly moved from the oven over to Steve’s face. “Is that…is that chicken cooking?”

“Yeah. It’s my mom’s recipe. Chicken noodle casserole. Do you remember it?”

Bucky’s attention turned back to the oven; his eyebrows knitted together as he tried to remember. His face relaxed a moment later as he gave up trying to retrieve the memory, but his stomach growled regardless. 

“Sounds like you do.” Steve smiled at Bucky, hoping that would relax him further. “Your stomach does, anyway.” 

*  
As Bucky grew more accustomed to living with Steve again, along with regaining his memories, he started asking Steve to cook more of his mother’s recipes to keep the progress going. Steve was more than happy to oblige, cooking a multitude of foods that ranged from that chicken noodle casserole to cherry pie. After a month, Steve watched as Bucky developed soft curves that he found himself unable to resist touching, squeezing, and generally displaying affection for.

Bucky didn’t seem to mind; he was often found by Steve while he was on a midnight raid of the fridge, usually reheating a bowl of potato soup or making a meatloaf sandwich. 

*  
Steve was in charge of the Fourth of July/birthday barbeque, which meant he had to wear a ridiculous “Kiss the Chef” apron. He didn’t mind all that much.  
And neither did Bucky. In between stealing bites of potato salad and sampling hamburgers straight from the grill, he and Steve made no bones about kissing in front of the rest of the Avengers.

*  
On the morning of Bucky’s birthday, he woke up to the sight of a plateful of fresh-baked chocolate chip cookies sitting on his nightstand.  
*

Christmastime at Avengers tower was something else – giant decorated trees on each floor, hanging tinsel everywhere, and an endless supply of cookies, cakes, and other snacks.  
Bucky couldn’t remember a time before when he’d eaten so much and so well. He spend the entire holiday curled up to Steve, either eating something or being fed something that Steve cooked just for him.

*  
“Steve.”

“Hmm?”

“Is there any spaghetti and meatballs left?”

“Yeah, Bucky. There's plenty. Made enough to put in the freezer. Help yourself to as much as you want.” 

“Not right now. Maybe later. Don’t wanna move.” 

Bucky smiled and curled into Steve’s side, resting his cheek on his upper arm. He closed his eyes and snuggled closer, finally content and feeling like he was home again.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Still very much a work in progress. I’m just testing the waters after years of not writing. :D A big thank you to my bbs helenin, mmskir, and agentgnocchi for giving me that little push.


End file.
